


Chapter4 葬礼

by Otteon



Series: 德拉科马尔福与被诅咒的孩子 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gloria Burke is the original female character.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otteon/pseuds/Otteon
Summary: 阿斯托里亚去世。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: 德拉科马尔福与被诅咒的孩子 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752952





	Chapter4 葬礼

时光飞逝，很快Gloria在霍格沃兹已经担任三年的变形课教授了，她对于上课这一件事情也越来越得心应手，还会常常在阳光明媚的日子里看学生们的魁地奇训练，或者在周末去霍格莫德的三把扫帚喝上一杯黄油啤酒。当然，也有很多烦心的事，她在变形课上逮到一个斯莱特林学院的学生戏弄一个格兰芬多的女生，公然取笑她是个泥巴种，她厉声斥呵他一番，给斯莱特林扣了五分；又有一次她在礼堂大发雷霆，罚一个恶作剧地将写有“伏地魔之子”的字条的赫奇帕奇男生禁闭一个月……但这些都不算糟糕。

Astoria去世了。

Gloria很快向Mcgonagall教授请好了假，陪同Scorpius离开了——她也要参加葬礼。一路上Scorpius没有说一句话、也没有吃一点东西，除了沉默Gloria想不出更好的安慰他的办法了。在这三年里她时常与Astoria用猫头鹰通信——在Astoria还没有病重到提不起羽毛笔之前，后来这项工作就由Draco承担了。她非常爱她的儿子，不希望他有一点不开心，也不希望他受到伤害，有时Gloria不得不向她隐瞒一些糟糕的情况，比如Scorpius被人称为是“伏地魔之子”。

他们到了马尔福庄园，Gloria的父母已经在那里了，带着悲痛的神情迎向Gloria。整个庄园笼罩着一股低气压，即便卢修斯夫妇不是很喜欢这个儿媳，但他们脸上也出现的亲人离世的悲痛之感。Draco强撑着接受了宾客的致哀，脸色比以前更苍白了，仿佛下一秒就要随他的妻子而去了，他默默搂过Scorpius，任由他在自己怀中嚎啕大哭。

Gloria动了动嘴唇，想要说点什么安慰的话，却发现嗓子眼里好像堵住了，她张了张嘴，任由在眼眶里打转的泪水滚落。

葬礼结束后，Gloria幻影移形回到了霍格沃兹——Scorpius还要在家里待几天平复一下心情，至少Draco是这么说的。Gloria看得出来，悲痛正折磨着他，他需要他的儿子，他们需要互相鼓励度过这段艰难的日子。Gloria叹息了一声，走进校门。

一切都在有条不紊地进行着，只有Albus感到不适应——他现在干什么都是独自一人，也不愿意找其他人搭伴，而Scorpius还没有回来。终于在一节变形课结束以后，Albus留下来提出了他的疑问。

“Burke教授，我想知道Scorpius究竟出了什么事，他已经不在学校三天了。”

Gloria温和地说“Scorpius家里出了一些事情，不过我觉得他更希望自己跟你说这件事，你放心，他会回来的，好了，赶紧去上课吧。”

果然，当天晚上，Scorpius就由父亲送回了学校，他看起来瘦了，Draco也是。当他嘱托Gloria照顾Scorpius时，几乎掩盖不住眼底的疲惫。Draco走了以后，她又去找Scorpius谈了谈，并且给他免除了家庭作业。

时间在慢慢抚平创伤，在Albus的帮助下，Scorpius逐渐恢复往日的神采，Gloria很高兴她不用继续再给Draco写信的时候让他过于为Scorpius感到担心。很快这一学年又结束了，他们都取得了令人满意的成绩，踏上了回家的列车。


End file.
